All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye
by freecleo
Summary: I started this story with one expectaion, but it's beginning to morph into something else. Just read  :
1. Chapter 1

CLARE'S P.O.V.

Eli wasn't here.

I sighed. Whatever. I thought, I shouldn't actually care anyway.

But I did. I did a lot.

I turned to face Adam, who sat next to me in English, who was jamming out to his iPod on the highest volume possible. He was probably blowing out his brains along with his ear drums, but I ignored it. This information pressed a tad bit more important than giving Adam another useless lecture about his ear drum's health.

"Adam." I said, tapping his desk with my pencil.

"Huh?" He jerked slightly, back in to reality, then slid his earphones off his ears, and turned off his iPod. "Yes, Clare?" He asked, slightly irritated, once he saw it was me.

"Where's..."

"Eli?" He finished for me. "Beats me. The dude doesn't exactly clue me in all the time." He added, a slight hurt in his tone. While Eli and Adam were best friends, Adam hadn't fully recovered from their last spat.

I sighed, turning back to my assignment, and began to write. Hopefully, this assignment would come easier then dealing with Eli's tendency to go AWOL.


	2. Chapter 2

ELI'S P.O.V.

I really did hate having to sneak around. It was irritating, frustrating, and all together quite lame. People were a lot more understanding I had just learned, but then again- I wasn't the champion of trust. So until I learned how to trust at least a few people completely, I was stuck.

I parked in a two-hour parking space, hopefully giving myself an incentive not to spend all day here. I had brought a lame and pathetic flower, and decided to leave it in the car. It just… really wasn't my style. So, I locked up and started to walk, staring at the ground the whole way, trying not to draw attention to myself. It would be just my luck if anyone recognized me; or even saw me for that matter.

Finally, I had reached my spot of destination.

Julia's grave.


	3. Chapter 3

CLARE'S P.O.V.

English class ended in a quiet manner. Adam told me he had some studying to do, and left right after bell, when the three of us, (Eli, Adam, and me) would go eat lunch. But since Adam was studying, and Eli was MIA, I supposed I would have to eat alone. I trudged on to the cafeteria, catching a slight glimpse of Alli and Drew, and waved to both.

"CLARE!" Alli shouted, and waved over. They were sitting awfully close to each other on a wood bench in the hallway, Drew holding a lunch tray, Alli- a history book.

I smiled, glad to see that somebody obviously wanted to include me in their activities. I plopped down next to Alli, for once, not caring about being the third-wheel.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, pulling out my lunch bag from my backpack.

"Hey Clare! So, guess what I heard in first period today..?" Alli began one of her wild and overdramatic stories, and I, guiltily, only half-listened. My attention was on Drew, for once- who was staring at this phone like God himself was trying to speak to him through it. I decided to disregard it, as it obviously wasn't my business. I returned my attention to Alli, who was wrapping up her story with a final 'HUFF' of excitement.

"Can you BELIEVE IT?" She asked, excitedly.

"Umm… No?" I said, innocently trying to play off that fact I hadn't been listening.

"You weren't even listening, were you?" Alli asked. "Well, then I'll just have to sum it up for you. I figured you'd, you know, care- considering Eli's your boyfriend and all…"

"Wait, you're dating Eli?" Drew asked, his attention suddenly away from his phone, looking straight at me.

"Yeah- since, like…"

"Since like, two days ago." Alli finished for me. "I told you that, I thought?"

"You probably did…" He said, eyes still locked on mine, still holding a little bit of confusion.

"Well, anyway- what I was trying to say, was that, you know how Eli's not in school today?"

"Sure…? But wait- Alli, why do you know this?"

"I told you! Somebody told me in first period. Obviously, this school can NOT hear me today."

"Or nobody cares to listen?" A nasty, too familiar voice came darting towards us.

"Go away Fitz." I said, not wanting to deal with his nasty antics on the one day I didn't know if I could handle them.

"Saw your freak of a boyfriend down at the graveyard today while I was picking up some cigs. He's a sick man, Clare-y."

"My name's Clare. And… please. You said you'd leave him alone, Fitz."

"Whatever. Just wanted to let you know, you know- in case you were wondering. Little grim reapers skipping school to chill with his evil spirits. Guess there the only friends he has." He tossed a paper bag into the trash can next to me, smirking, and then walked away.

"That's what I was going to tell you. Somebody said they saw him a graveyard. Must've heard it from Fitz and his band on low-life losers. Still, Clare… That's a little… odd? Don't you think? Even for Eli?

Suddenly, Drew stood up. "Come on Alli. I've got to go… get a book out of my locker."

Alli stood up along with him. "But- we just went to your locker?"

"I forgot something." He retorted, and then dragged her away, her heels clipping after him.

Thankful that Drew had successfully managed to end this never-ending conversation about Eli, I got up and headed back to the English room to finish my assignment, and my lunch in peace. Whatever was going on between Eli in the graveyard could wait until after this lunch period was over.

**By the way, I probably should have said this early, but this is my first story, and I'm really excited that someone's reading it :D Reviews are appreciated! Sorry if somethings are unclear, I'm not great at publishing stories here (:**


	4. Chapter 4

ELI'S P.O.V.

I sat down, pressing my back to the grave. Luckily, Julia's family had chosen a remote location for her grave, covered by trees, with only a few surrounding grave sites.

I patted the earth underneath me, and sighed.

"Today's the day." I whispered to myself, turning to face the headstone.

Julia Elizabeth Wakers

June 27th, 1993 - May 18th, 2009

Beloved Daughter, Beloved Sister, Beloved Friend

Forever In Our Hearts

"Hey, Jules." I whispered, fighting the sudden flair of embarrassment. I had to do this. I thought, reminding myself of why I came.

"I just… wanted to know, get some closure. You know? So, yeah- here it goes…"

"Today, a year ago- I killed you. Or, you know, you got hit by that car. Not a day goes by that I wish that I could change that, you know? But I can't. And- and I think I'm slowly but surely accepting that. I'm a fucked up kid, you know? I was before, and even more so afterwards. But, the real reason I'm here, is- I've got something to tell you. I've got something to tell you, and then, I can't come see you anymore. This is my last time. The thing is, that I've got a new girlfriend. Her name's Clare. And… well- she's pretty awesome. Clare reminds me a lot of you. She's got the same color eyes, the same smile. She's really… well, awesome. And as lame as this sounds, I had to tell you. I just had too, cause… well, like I said- I just needed some closure. I do love you, though. Don't doubt it for a second. I just think… well- I just think maybe I need something in my life. I may not deserve it, but I've got it. And as stupid as you probably think I am, hell, I'm going to use it. I'm going to date Clare, goddamnit, and you're not going to stop me!"

I kind of howled the last part, or maybe snarled is the better word. I quickly recovered, not wanting to cry like a little girl all over again. I had already done that, I was through with that. I patted the headstone, whispered a quick goodbye, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

CLARE'S P.O.V.

Of course he's not coming. I thought to myself, He wasn't at school today, why would he come to see me afterschool?

It was true that we always met at 5:00 on Fridays at the Dot to talk about things, whether it be English, school, or life- this only being our second time as a date, and our first time as an official couple. I ordered a milkshake, and sat down at our usual table. I couldn't tell you exactly why I was here, when I knew the chances of Eli actually being here were slim. But I sat down regardless, grateful I had brought a book to read, just in case Eli wasn't here, so I didn't look completely rejected. I opened up Catcher In The Rye, and read, as it was required reading in the English class that we were taking. I had just gotten to Chapter 15, when I heard the bell on the Dot door jingle, and Peter's (my sisters ex-boyfriend) asking, "And what'll be?" -In his usual corny manner.

"Just… coffee. Black." I heard a familiar voice answer, and the cash register open. I glanced up, trying not to get my hopes up.

But it was Eli. An Eli I had never really seen before. He looked tired, and weary- emotionally exhausted from the looks of it. He smirked as he cut my eye, and came over with his drink.

"Trying to read me again, Ms. Edwards?"

He asked, slipping in to the stool across from me.

"Hardly," I retorted, regardless of the fact that I was lying. "More of Holden Caulfield, actually."

"Why are you reading that load of-?"

"Required. For English. It got assigned today."

"Ahhh. I've already read it. Want me to tell you how it goes?"

"You're going to anyway, so- sure." I replied, putting the book down and looked at Eli with a smile.

"Pretty much, the guy complains the whole book about how horrible his life is, and how fucked up he is."

"Sounds… intriguing." I responded, laughing.

"Oh it is. And it gets better when pretty much the girl that he's in love with doesn't even talk to him the whole book. He's rather… obsessive."

"From the sounds of it, sure. But maybe he's just… really, passionate?"

"Nah. Not possible."

I smiled, and then looked down in to my almost empty milkshake.

"Something… wrong?" Eli asked, trying to catch my eyes.

I looked up. "Not really," I responded, "But I am curious. Why weren't you-?"

"At school today?" He finished for me. "I had some… business to attend to."

"Mhm." I looked down at my milkshake once again, looking at the remains the way that Drew looks at his phone.

"Clare- I have a feeling there's something that you're not telling me."

"No- I mean…"

"Has anyone told you that you're the worst liar in the history of liars?"

I looked up at him with a smirk, and then replied, "I mean… it's just something that somebody said at school that's not anyone's, including my own, business."

"Well, it's probably stupid and a rumor anyway- but, first- amuse me. What sort of intriguing piece of information did you hear at good ol' Degrassi today?" He asked, smiling in his famous way.

I blushed slightly, embarrassed to have even brought it up. "It's just, Fitz-"

"HA! Amusing already."

"Eli, seriously. Fitz just said that he saw you when he was picking up cigarettes-"

"He must've gotten a new I.D." Eli smirked, obviously amusing himself.

"Maybe-" I replied, getting a tad impatient, "But Fitz said he saw you in a graveyard, and I was just… curious if that was maybe… well true? I mean- it doesn't bother me," I said, all too quickly, trying to cover my tracks as quickly as possible.

"Nosy little..." Eli started, rolling his eyes in the way that he always done when he's angry.

I stared into his menacing gaze, obviously thinking very intently.

"Sorry…" I began, unsure of what I was even apologizing for.

"No, it's nothing. Sure- I was in a graveyard today-"

"But, why?" I asked, the words escaping me before I got a chance to stop them.

Then it clicked.

Julia. Julia had obviously died around this time, because Eli said it was almost exactly a year ago that the accident accorded. Drew had known at least a little, because Adam was his step-brother, and they were incredibly close. That's why Drew had tried to distract Alli from making a big deal out of it.

Eli snapped out of it, and looked at me, almost with annoyance. "I thought you said it didn't matter?"

"I mean… it… it doesn't." I stammered, trying to get the words to come out clear.

Eli closed his eyes for a couple seconds, which seemed like hours nearly. When he reopened then, he calmly whispered- "I was visiting Julia for the last time."

So I was right. "Eli- I'm… I'm so,"

Eli smiled slightly, "it's not a big deal, Clare. I was just… going up to get some- well, to get some closure. It's the last time I'm ever going up there. I went up there, well- I went up there to tell her that I found someone new that was… well, frankly really special to me. And I also went up there to say goodbye to her."

I was shocked.

"You don't have to do that, Eli- I mean, it doesn't bother me.."

"I know- but… I need too." He breathed out slowly, and then rephrased- "I want to."

I smiled at him, and took his hand that was draped over the table.

"You're going to be okay- right Eli?"

"Ha!" He smiled, laughing kind of. "Me? Okay? Never."

He dumped the rest of his coffee into the trashcan, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Edwards." He motioned for his car. "I'll drive you home."

**So, yeah- it's me again! I wrote this all in one chunk, so there shouldn't be that much waiting for chapters. At least for a while! I hope this is as fun reading it, as it was writing! Much love.**


	6. Chapter 6

ELI'S P.O.V.

The damn creep.

Of course Fitz had to be the one see me, being a complete-and-utter lunatic up there. But it wasn't what it looked like. Because, it never is.

I drove Clare home. She smiled a lot, and I liked that. I like how I can make her smile, even if it's just a slip of the tongue, something I didn't mean to say. Her conversation, company and laugh kept my mind off the task of the afternoon.

I parked a street away from hers, as our usual custom so her parents weren't alarmed that there was a hearse in their driveway. I got out simply, and opened the door for her on the other side. She smiled a quiet smile, and sighed slightly.

"Have something you'd like to share, Edwards?" I asked, smiling and leaning against my car, holding one of her hands lightly.

"No-" She started.

"You're lying..." I said in a slightly-high sing-song voice.

There went that smile again.

She sighed again, and ran her pale fingers through her light-auburn hair.

"It's just… Sometimes, I feel… Well- I feel like I'll never be as good as her."

"As good as who?" I asked, regardless of the fact I knew the answer.

"As good as… well- Julia.

I closed my eyes, the way my old therapist told me to do, and picture the words coming out the way I wanted them to.

"We don't… We don't have to talk about this right-" Clare began, obviously uncomfortable, struggling slightly against my grip on her hand.

"No-I… I want to." I said, as I breathed deeply. "Clare," I began, "I can't promise you I won't make any mistakes in our relationship. And I can't promise you that sometimes I won't get annoyed with you, or myself. I can't promise to always do the right thing, or wear the right thing, or say the right thing. What I'm trying to say, I guess- is that I can't promise to be perfect. And that's why Julia and I… had that fight, I guess. Because she wanted me to be something I wasn't capable of being. Perfect- that is. So as long as you don't expect too much, I can give you everything I've got to give. But sometimes, it has got to be enough."

"Eli…" She began, biting her lower lip the way she always does when she doesn't know what to say. But instead of letting her squirm there uncomfortably, I did the only thing I knew I could do for her. I kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

CLARE'S P.O.V.

It was that kind of kiss that you see in the movies; the kind that you wish will happen to you. The kind you dream about when you're young- and hope that you'll look pretty and have you teeth brushed when it happens to you.

It's the kind of kiss that's unexpected, but brilliant in that way.

It's the kind of kiss that awakens every nerve in your body, alerting your mind of this foreign concept, while your heart's telling your mind to forget it, and just go with it.

And we went with it.

Finally, I pulled back, and stared into his green eyes, lighted with the adrenaline I knew I was feeling.

"Blue eyes-" He began, smiling his famous smirk- "you'll always be better than her in my book."

I closed my eyes, unsure of the reality of this moment.

"See you soon?" I managed to whisper, eyes opened.

"See you soon." He replied, his green eyes, dancing.

He got back into his car then, and drove around the corner, leaving with me, and the memory of that kiss, to walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

ELI'S P.O.V.

They say that you'll never forget your first love. And with Clare around, I was finding it hard to find truth in that statement. Of course I would never forget Julia, and I would never forget how much she meant to me, or how much I loved her- but I was beginning to wonder why I had loved her in the first place. She was beautiful, I had to admit. She had long brown hair, with piercing blue eyes. She laughed loud, and had an incredible smile. I had always wondered why she'd loved me, and obviously that night she was wondering the same. I couldn't let go of her, that night, even though she'd try to break it off with me. I said things, nasty things, before letting her go. That night she died I swore I never loved again. People around us could see we were in love, don't get me wrong. But if Julia wasn't feeling the same way, even if just at the end, was this pain worth it?

I parked in front of my house, and got out of my car, slamming the door loudly behind me. I ran up the front steps, only to pummeled by my little brother, Pete.

"Elijah! Guess what?"

"What, little guy?" I asked, picking him up. Pete wasn't technically my brother, but I considered him part of the family. His father was in jail, and his mother deceased, and my step-mom was his Godmother. So, because Pete had no aunts or uncles to take him in, Vanessa, my step-mother, took him in. And when Vanessa and my father tied the knot, Pete became part of the family.

Pete enlightened me with a tale of what had happened in first grade that day, while I absentmindedly painted my fingernails black. Soon after, my father came home, and Pete sprinted off to him, to tell him the story he'd just entertained me with.

My dad came into the living room then, Pete on his shoulders. "Nice nails, son. Vanessa do them for you?" He darted at me.

I shot him a look, grabbed my bag, and went upstairs. It wasn't that my father and I didn't get along, even though we didn't. My dad simply didn't see me as the perfect son that fit in to his perfect family. And if that was the way he wanted it, I was more than happy to stay out of his way, as long as he kept putting money in my hand to 'entertain myself'.

I stalked upstairs to complete my homework, but ended up thinking about Clare. _Was this for real? Was this going to last?_ I thought. It seemed like everything that was supposed to last forever, families, love, and a mix of the two, never did. I never got my hopes up. But with this, it was hard not to.


	9. Chapter 9

CLARE'S P.O.V.

By the time I got home, it was dinner. And after dinner, it was family-Jeopardy time, something that regardless of our current situations, with my parents' marriage falling apart, and Darcy gone, we still did, every Tuesday. And after Jeopardy, I had a boat load of homework I had to complete, along with the extra work I was supposed to do for our churches youth assembly. So after all this, it was 9:15, and I lied down in bed, glad to finally get a second to breathe, and to process everything that had happened today.

Had Eli said I was better the Julia? I don't exactly know what that means, even if he had said it. But I was elated, none the less. And that kiss had obviously meant something too. Regardless of the fact that me and Eli were a couple, that kiss had meant something more, something deeper. But, I sighed- I was known for being overdramatic when it came to situations such as these. And without the help of Alli, who always helped me decode dramas such as these, I was at a complete and utter loss.

So, I signed on to chat, hoping that Alli would be on. But to no surprise, she wasn't- either out with Drew, or grounded. Either one was a completely safe bet. But, there was one name that did strike me as odd, as I hadn't seen him on in a while. Actually- I hadn't seen him around in a while at all.

**Footballman14 : Clare? Can we talk?**

KC.

I was at a loss for words. I hadn't spoken to him since we cheated together on the math final, and he, surprisingly had fessed up. And now, the whole drama with Jenna being pregnant, and him completely leaving, surprised me. But I was interested in seeing what he had to say to me, especially after all of our personal history, and all of this time.

**ClareE55 : Um, sure KC. **

**Footballman14 : Nice. I just… hadn't talked to you in a really long time, that's all.**

**ClareE55 : Well, that's cool. So- how's life been?**

**Footballman14 : It was going well… But now… Now I'm a mess.**

**ClareE55 : Well, I'm sorry. I heard about Jenna, and your mom and all.**

**Footballman14 : Yeah, well my mom's good. But… Jenna? That's a whole other story.**

**ClareE55 : A story you're not likely to know much about, since you pretty much bailed out on her.**

Okay, I was getting slightly annoyed. KC had a tendency to walk out on people sometimes, and I knew it from personal experience. But to walk out of someone that was pregnant? Now, that was just low.

**Footballman14 : Yeah, well I know I'm a dick.**

Whoa- not typical KC behavior! I was counting on him snapping at me, saying I simply didn't know anything. I planned to retort when I saw him typing-

**Footballman14 : But, me and Jenna were ending anyways. And besides- I probably would have broken up with her, even if she didn't get pregnant.**

I was about to point out that he had gotten her pregnant in the first place, but decided against it, and went for something a tad more neutral-

**ClareE55 : Oh? Why?**

**Footballman14 : Cause I still have feelings for you. And I'd do anything to get you back.**

WHAT? KC? Feelings? FOR ME?

My mind instantly flashed to Eli. Of course I still didn't have feelings for KC. He was a jerk, and a complete and udder, well- frankly, he wasn't a good person. And KC was obviously delusional if he thought that he could get me back. Besides, I thought- only a tad bit smugly, I had a boyfriend.

**ClareE55 : KC- I have a boyfriend.**

**Footballman14 : I know. That goth-guy, right?**

**ClareE55 : Actually, his name's Eli. **

**Footballman14 : Well, I meant what I said Clare. I'd do anything to get you back.**

**ClareE55 : Well, that's nice KC, but I have a boyfriend.**

**Footballman14 : And I mean anything.**

**Footballman14 is now offline.**


	10. Chapter 10

ELI'S P.O.V.

"Hey, Clare." I said in the morning, when I picked her up on Oak Street, where I picked her up everyone morning, a block from her house.

She obviously was very shaken, bags under her eyes. Her porcelain fingers were shaking a little bit, but she smiled, kissed me softly good morning.

But even after we'd gotten into the car, whatever funk Clare was in was still not completely shaken. "Coffee stop?" I asked, gesturing in the direction of the Dot.

She grinned, and I turned in, glad to have found at least a temporary remedy to her mood this morning. I got my standard black-coffee, while Clare ordered some foo-foo drink I would never let touch my lips. She seemed a tad more upbeat, and I figured she just must be exhausted from everything that's been going on his life right now. We continued the drive in a comfortable silence, while a radio station that we both had agreed on finally, played softly through the speakers.

But as we arrived in the parking lot of school, something was still obviously wrong. I parked the car, and sat there a moment, while Clare reached for the handle.

"Clare?" I asked, stretching out my hand to stop her from leaving. She leaned back in her seat, and faced me, a light smile playing on her lips.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, are you trying to make me late for first period?" She asked, laughing in her weak smile.

"Clare, something's wrong." I said, rather bluntly. She look taken back.

"Um… Did I do something-"

"No, no- I mean… with you. Something's wrong- with you."

She sighed, staring in to the insides of drink. Then, suddenly, she looked at me. "And I thought I was hiding it so well." She smiled, another weak smile.

"I can read you like a book." I laughed, and then examined her closely. "Seriously, Clare. What's wrong?"

The first bell rang, and she again tried to leave. "Clare." I said again, "Please."

She exhaled loudly, and turned back to face me. "I talked to KC last night."

My face burned, I could feel it. I really hated that kid.

"And..?"

"Well… He wants me, to- well, you know…?"

"No- Clare, I don't actually know." Well, that came out sharper then I imagined it would. She looked at me curiously, and then continued.

"He wants to get back together."

"Did you tell him you weren't exactly on the market?"

"As sexiest as that sounds? Of course I did. He already knew. Word gets around in a school like this." She replied. Of course she would point something out like that, and I fought the sudden urge to smile.

"Of course it does." I sighed, slapping my hands against the steering wheel. But I was still confused. "What's.. What's the big deal about that?" I asked, turning back to face Clare. "As long as you stay away from the creep-"

"Look." Clare said, surprisingly cutting me off. I think he's going to hurt you."

I almost laughed, but the look on Clare's face was so deadly serious, I monitored my reaction to a slight smirk.

"KC. Hurt- me? Fat chance." I smirked, making a 'are-you-being-serious-right-now' face.

"KC not exactly the weakest soul at this school." She said, making an uneasy face. "And he never backs down."

"Yeah, well- neither to I." I said, as the late bell was ringing.

"Looks like we've got to run." Clare said, slinging her back up up on to her back.

She got out of the car with ease, and waited for me on the other side.

I kissed her lightly on her lips, trying to ease the pained look on her face.

"Seriously. Nothing to worry about."


	11. Chapter 11

CLARE'S P.O.V.

I stepped in to school, Eli on my side, five minutes late. Eli made up some false excuse about the car breaking down, and we got an excused tardy. Thankfully, my parents wouldn't be imformed. I sat down in my Media-Presentations class next to Alli, ready to get to work on our final project. Alli filled me on about all the gory details of her date with Drew, while I was pressing to tell her about my encouter with KC via chat last night, when somebody walked in to the classroom.

KC.

"Mr. Gunthrie, I'm assuming you have a pass, since you're," Ms. Parker, the long-term sub for our Media-Presentations class, said- looking at her watch, "15 minutes late."

KC sunk his hand in to his baggy jeans pocket, and took out a crumpled piece of paper, shoving it in to her hand.

"My mom overslept. She's my ride to school." He said, obviously pleased with himself, and placed himself down in the chair two seats away from mine.

"Alli-" I interrupted her with her long, detailed story about how Drew took her to a river for a picnic, "Alli- I have something big to tell you."

"Bigger then my night with Drew? Spill." She said, obviously distracted by her own story and uninterested in mine.

"Alli- KC wants me back."

Alli's head shot up like a rocket, and I feared she was going to get whiplash.

"WHAT?" She screamed-whispered, and I retold the story of our chat-conversation.

"He's crazy, Clare! He'll like... kill Eli or something!"

"I highly doubt he'll kill him..." I said, although the thought had crossed my mind. Ever since Jenna and him broke up, KC had sort of... well- fallen over the edge. He was still the football and basketball star, still bragged about hooking up with girls from the power squad (although it was all talk) and acted like a normal guy. But in his private life, I heard from Alli who heard from Jenna who knew because he told her pre-breakup, he was beginning to hang out with some of the guys from his group-home again, and guys from his neighbor. It was rumored that KC and his band of 'friends' had gotten arrested for battery-and-assult to two teenagers walking home.

"Mh... I wouldn't doubt it. You know about those teenagers-"

"Eli can handle himself." I said, cutting her off, not wanting to think about it. "Besides, if he starts anything, we can just... tell Mr. Simpson." I said, and we left it that, as we began working on our presentation.

Because sometimes, that's all you can really do.

**Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there! This is where the waiting begins, but as it's still summer, and I don't have a job, NOR a social life- it shouldn't be long. Probably about… until this evening. Hahah (: Much love for you, and reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

ELI'S P.O.V.

There are few things in life I actually fear.

Of course, I feared the usual as a child, the dark, monsters under my bed, my parents leaving me, you know- just normal kid stuff.

But as I grew up, I just put that stuff away. It wasn't like a big intervention my dad had with me, saying "Eli, there's no monster's under your bed, and I'll prove it." In fact, it was completely the opposite. I think my dad supported my fears, said they "scared me straight". So, when I tried to stop pleasing my dad, I stopped fearing everything.

Especially whiny gits like KC Gunthrie who thought he could scare me. Through Clare. Big man, right?

Yeah. Right.

So, I continued on through my day like a usually would- stopping to talk to Adam, walking Clare to class. As shaken as Clare was about this whole thing, I figured if I remained constant, she would be okay.

But if she wasn't-

Well then, I'd have to talk to KC.

And as much as I'd enjoy that, I knew Clare wouldn't. And I knew that through previous spats with Fitz and other douches that floated my way throughout Degrassi, I knew that Clare generally disliked confrontation. It made her uncomfortable. So, trying to maintain as much dignity as I could muster, and with a strong refusal to never be 'whipped', I maintained my usual, dry self. Not talking to anyone besides my friends unless directly spoken to, eating lunch with Adam and Clare at our usual spot.

And as calm as the day was, I knew the feeling. The feeling of the humidity in the air before the storm, when it's faking warmth and sunlight.

The calm before the storm.

And, like most decent meteorologist could tell you, this- my friend, couldn't last.


	13. Chapter 13

CLARE'S P.O.V.

Throughout the day, nothing seemed to be going wrong. After the awkwardness of first period with KC sitting only two seats away from me, my school day remained uninterrupted. Other then gym and media presentations, I had no classes with KC. In gym he'd snuck a few glances, eyeing me. It made me feel exposed in some ways, his eyes scanning me like an MRI. He's a creep, no doubt about it. I just remained calm, and talked to Alli. I was almost a little embarrassed for him, after all- he'd been so abrupt on the computer last night; he'd probably lost a lot of his boldness now that he was seeing me in person. That was the thing, I supposed, with the 21st Century. There sure were a lot of false bravados.

After school, I met Eli by his car. I found him sitting on the hood of Morty, his feet on the sidewalk, sun shining through his dark hair. He smirked when he saw me; "Don't worry, Edwards." He said, lifting up his hands, "I'm still alive."

I rolled my eyes at him, and slid on to the hood next to him. The parking lot was mostly vacant with the exception of the teacher's cars.

He glanced sideways at me, staring at me, searching for something within my facial expressions. I tried to remain unreadable, even though I was sure to fail, and stared ahead, as if I was unaware of his gaze.

"Clare?" He asked, and I turned my gaze to him, his green eyes, seemingly darker, although the sun was shining. "You're not still worried, are you?"

I shifted uncomfortably, and shook my head, biting my thumb nail. "Not really," I said- regardless of the fact I was. It seemed stupid to be worried about something as unimportant as KC was. I averted my gaze to him, our eyes meeting and locking.

"You're not going to be stupid about this, are you Eli?" I asked quietly, letting my insecurity leak out.

"Clare," He said, moving his head so close to mine I could feel his breath. "I'm never stupid."

And then he leaned in and kissed me, lightly at first, slowly evolving into something more…

"Shoot!" I pulled back, checking my cell phone for the time. "I've got to meet Alli at the Dot at five. We need to work on this thing for media presentations."

"Let me drive you," Eli said, patting the hood of his car.

"No, it's okay- I'll walk." I said, regardless of the fact that I wanted to. "Alli would flip if she realizes the reason I'm late is because I was with you."

"Ahhh- Alli." Eli smirked. "She's stealing you away-" He said, overdramatically sighing.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Will you still be there at say… six-thirty?"

"Possibly…" I said, making a thoughtful face. "But only if I had a really, really, really good reason to stay."

"Mmmh. I'll see what I can do about that." Eli said, leaning towards to kiss me again.

I breathed in, and moved back.

"I've really, really have got to run." I said, picking up my backpack off the back of his car.

"If you say so, Edwards." He said, pulling on one of my curls.

"And I do," I said, kissing him on the cheek, breathing in the smell of his lingering after shave.

"Well, what you say goes." He said, turning my face and pecking me on the lips.

"Oh does it?" I laughed. "Well then, Mr. Goldsworthy? Six-thirty?"

"Only if you have a good enough reason to stay." He said, sliding into the driver's seat and starting up his car.

"I'll see what I can do." I said, sauntering away, laughing.

Maybe I did have nothing to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

ELI'S P.O.V.

It's a sad day when a dude has no life outside his girlfriend, and I hated to say I was turning into one of them. But, the fact of the matter was, I didn't. So, I drove around town, scaring mothers and children with my hearse. Not purposely of course, but hey- it was a nice perk.

It was only 6:00. Alli would be leaving the Dot within the next half-an-hour, and then I would get to be with Clare, talking, kissing- the whole shebang.

Pretty soon, I got tired of wasting gas and gas-money by driving pointlessly around. I parked the car near the Dot, on a side street that looked hidden. Was I worried about people stealing my car? Hell no. As much as I loved it, I was probably the only one. Was I worried about people breaking it, egging it, keying it, snapping off pieces of it like that bastard Fitz? Sure. So, I sat, listening to some music. The cheesy station me and Clare had picked out together was on, and I quickly flipped it off, sliding in one of my mixed CDs a friend had given me years ago. As much as I loved driving around with Clare, her music taste was horrendous, with cheesy-Christian-pop bands, and "rock" music, consisting of boy bands and tween-sensations. I was eventually going to have to fix that.

I thought just that, and smiled, thinking of the look on Clare's face- precisely utter disturbance, when I tried to get her to listen to Slipknot, Disturbed, and all the other bands that "sucked your soul" as Clare had oh-so-delicately put it.

But as she was not in the car, nor within listening range, I drummed along with seven tracks of straight-joy.

But as the eight track neared, I spotted a glimpse of what I assumed to be unintelligent teenage boys, hanging out, drinking something out of a paper bag. This was not an unusual sight, and as I was in an alley, I let it go, considering they weren't doing anything to bother me. The clock on my dashboard blinked 6:31, and I climbed out of the car, feeling incredibly satisfied with my afternoon so far. I locked up my car, which gave a satisfying blink of lights, and I began to walk towards the Dot.

"HEY!" I heard a voice around me erupt. It wasn't even vaguely familiar, but I turned around anyway, as it was a natural instinct. The band of teenage boys began walking towards me, and I look around, stupidly, to see if there was anyone remotely close that they could have been talking to, since I didn't recognize even one of these boys.

"HEY!" The same voice called again, when they had seen that I had hesitated. "Yeah- you!" a different voice rang out. I suddenly had the urge to mock them and their stupidity, but refrained, as I was still unsure if they were speaking to me.

"Could I perhaps help you with something?" I decided to retort, after a series of 'HEY'S' being shouted in my direction.

"As a matter of fact," a voice that rang most familiar, "you could."

Now, I don't have perfect eyesight. Not even remotely close. And these fine-gentlemen were standing rather far away, but from the voice I could only figure it was someone I had met at Degrassi.

I started walking towards them, prepared to tell them to get the hell away from me, when I noticed that the boy who was calling for me, was actually none other than KC.

What a surprise.

"It's KC, right?" I snarled, regardless of the fact I knew his name.

"Yeah. It is." He replied sharply.

"Now, I know you gentlemen have probably congregated here to, well- I don't know, 'kick somebody's ass', 'get down and dirty'." I said, walking closer to them with every word. "But if you don't mind, I have a date I'm late for." I said, approaching them, facing towards KC. "With Clare, in fact."

"Oh do you?" He asked. I could smell the odor of liquor radiating off this kid with every movement he made. He'd obviously been drinking for quite some time, and a little too much of it at that. The other two boys hung back quietly, looking about as unintelligent as rocks, hanging behind him as if that made them tougher.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now if you'll excuse me." I turned on my heels, starting to stalk away, but the rocks, who made up in strength what the obviously lacked in wit, had turned me around. I quickly shook them off of me, disgusted that they had even gotten so near as to touch me.

"I said I'd do anything to get back Clare." KC began, his words slurring together, a demented smirk on his face. "And I mean anything, Grim Reaper."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied dryly, and this time, successfully turning on my heels to get away from those imbasols.

"Ha- You wait, Goldsworthy!" KC called after me, turning around.

"I'll be ready for you." I said, getting back into my car which was thankfully undamaged. As it was almost seven, I quickly pulled the car around front of the Dot, regardless of speculation. Even this was better place for my car then that damned alley at this point.


	15. Chapter 15

CLARE'S P.O.V.

"Well, I guess he's not coming." Alli said, with a playful smirk on her face, packing up her stuff. "And I have to be home by quarter after seven, so, as much as I would love to wait with you longer, I have to run."

"Alli- come on. Five more minutes." I said, pleading. Alli had agreed to wait with me until Eli came, so I wouldn't be so… well, alone.

"I'm sorry, I've really have got to run. I'm already grounded for the weekend, so I really wouldn't like to add to that." She said, slinging her purse and her bag on her shoulder, as the bell above the door jingled. "But look," She said, a satisfied smirk on her face like she had planned it, "Eli's here."

I began to wave, but quickly put my hand down. I hadn't seen Eli this angry since his last spat with Fitz. But he looked positively rabid as he sat down.

"Something… wrong?" I asked, not knowing exactly what to say in a situation like this.

"Nothing." He remarked. "Do you guys want anything?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Umm… I actually just leaving." Alli said, shooting me a confused look.

"Alright then." He said, "Clare?"

"I'm alright too, thanks." I said, shrugging my shoulders lightly at Alli.

As Eli went up to the counter, she walked to the doors. "Good luck." She mouths. I smiled lightly at her twisted humor, watching Eli's rough movements as he ordered his drink. Something had obviously shaken him up, a task not incredibly difficult to complete. He walked back to the table with his drink, and sat down, staring out of the window, glancing at his car parked at the end of the street.

"Eli, are you okay?" I asked gently, trying not to draw attention to us in the small, but crowded restaurant.

"Just dealing with those of a lower caliber really sets me off." He said, sipping his drink, smirking.

"It's not anything I should be worried about?" I said, my mind instantly flashing back to KC.

"No, Clare." He snapped, and then looking slightly apologetic, we added, "I'm fine. You're fine. Everything's fine."

"If you say so," I said, my mind focusing on trying to read him. But Eli, like I've mentioned so many times previously, was never an easy book to read. He was a closed book, letting no emotion other than the ones he proudly displayed showing.

"And I do." He said; a playful smirk on the side of his mouth.

_At least he's slightly back to normal now_… I thought, and our evening progressed as usual. He drove me home that night, and not wanting to stir up any trouble, I didn't bring it up again. I walked home in the twilight, an early dusk setting on our town. I reached home safely, and trumped up the front steps, thinking about what it could be that had gotten Eli so angry. _My safest bet was KC_, I admitted to myself, _but I'd like to think that he would tell me if something about that was going on. Probably his dad; or his step-mom._ Yeah, I thought, agreeing with my latest guess. _That's probably it._ I was greeted at the front steps with an unusual silence, lacking in my parents usual nightly arguments, and I noticed the note that sat of the counter.

_Clare, me and your father went out to the church fundraiser tonight. _It said, in my mother's neat, block-style handwriting. _We'll be back around midnight. You can heat up the pasta from last night if you get hungry. Xoxo, Mom._

_How fortunate_, I thought- heating up the pasta. I can finish my English assignment in peace, call Alli to talk about what happened tonight, and get an early night's sleep. I was in a generally content mood as I hopped up the stairs, dragging my backpack behind me.

I logged on to the computer, ready to start up my English assignment that I had been neglecting this whole afternoon.

Suddenly, I received a message, a message that I shouldn't have been surprised by at all, but yet- still sent my heart into a flutter.

**Footballman14 : Clare?**

KC obviously wasn't playing any jokes on me, but I answered reluctantly. The last thing I wanted to do was lead him on.

**ClareE55 : Yes?**

**Footballman14 : Did your little boyfriend tell you about our little encounter today?**

So, I was right. KC had obviously said something to set off Eli. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved, as Eli had said that he wasn't too worried about it. Still, my old worries flooded back.

**ClareE55 : KC, leave Eli alone!**

**Footballman14 : I would've. I really would've. But he has you, Clare. The one thing I want. **

This was getting a little too serious for me.

**ClareE55 : If you "wanted me so bad"; why didn't you talk to me today in gym?**

**Footballman14 : Didn't have a chance too.**

That was obviously a cover-up; a lie of some sort. But I didn't know what else to believe.

**Footballman14 : Clare, if you don't believe I'm genuine, I'll show you somehow.**

**ClareE55 : KC, I don't really want you to show me. I have a boyfriend.**

This was all getting a little frustrating. KC oblivion really irritated me.

**Footballman14 : Well, not for long.**

**Footballman14 is now offline.**


	16. Chapter 16

ELI'S P.O.V.

I was considering driving straight home that night after dropping Clare off. No funny business. Just go straight home, to finish my homework, and talk to Clare. In fact, I was supposed to be going straight home. I had to watch Pete tonight so my dad and step-mom could go to the movies with their friends. There were going to leave around nine-thirty, they had said- so as it was only around eight, I figured I had at least a little while.

I wasn't going to go looking for him. I wasn't that stupid. But if I happened to run in to him, I was prepared this time. I didn't have a knife or anything, don't get me wrong. That really wasn't my style. But I was mentally prepared, ready to fight if needed, and even more prepared to smart-ass my way out of everything. I continued to drive around, slowly, gently moving my way down the empty, ominous looking streets.

_You're not looking for trouble._ I remained myself, trying to picture Clare's disgust if she found out what I was doing. But as the clock turned, minutes passing, my mind urged me to find him, my senses tingling.

Obviously enough, he wanted Clare. And it was unfortunate really for him, because Clare is the one thing that I'd never give up. I drove down the alley where we had first spoken, parking my car in front of the Dot. No way was it suffering damages here. I suppose my mind had settled this for me, that I was going to find him. It's not something I decided at any given time, but rather something that had come over me gradually as my anger replayed and replenished itself, reliving the scene that had unraveled earlier this evening in this exact location.

I wasn't surprised to see him there, still with those imbosols, their rock like features with their slowed faces. He stepped forward first, unshaken. He had obviously sobered up in those few hours, and while not fully recovered, he seemed fully aware.

"Eli." He said, acknowledging me. Nodding in my general direction with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm surprised you didn't come earlier."

"Well, I would've you see." I said, stepping closer with each syllable. "But I was with my girlfriend. You know, Clare?" I said, angering him to my satisfaction. "You know; the one that I didn't cheat on? That I didn't leave?"

This obviously was the first and final straw. He lunged at me, first swinging, pushing me against a metal dumpster, but I quickly retaliated, and threw my fist against his jaw. He tried to tear into my skin, a childish, and dare I say feline fighting tactic, but I threw his hand to the side. Even in his slight tipsiness, he was not as aware as me, and I quickly gained the upper hand, managing to throw him on the ground. His two friends hung back, watching the scene unfold rather than help their friend.

"You little SHIT!" He screamed, and tried unsuccessfully to break my jaw. I punched him the gut, throwing my shoulder into his, knocking him backwards. He rebounded off the back wall, and came back with his hand raised, finally making contact with my nose.

**Crack.**

My nose had obviously been broken, I could tell from the blood and the pain. But I kept fighting, because honestly- I was the one who had something to fight for. Something to prove. He was just a drunk little tenth grader. Nothing to me, and especially nothing to Clare.

And when I told him this, he seemed to lose some of his edge, and he finally backed down. I smirked at him, and turned around, walking back to my car.

_It must be almost nine. _I thought to myself, and groaned, forgetting that I had to watch Pete that night. _ I guess I could just, go to the doctors tomorrow, and try to reset my nose myself for the night._ I slowly walked back to my car, satisfied that this had gone down. _Teach that little shit to mess with me- _I began to think.

Suddenly, I heard two sets of heavy feet, fuming, running. I spun around quickly to see the two rocks- the two seemingly harmless henchman, charging towards me. I almost laughed- but quickly regained my stature and began to prepare for them to come to me.

Suddenly, within an instant, I felt a sharp pain enter into my side, as if a thousand bees had dug into one spot on my body. I felt a warm feeling run down onto my shirt, a warm feeling run down into the crotch of my pants.

_I had been stabbed._

I breathed in quickly, trying to remember something, anything I had learned about how to handle a situation like this. But I couldn't remember anything, I couldn't think about anything besides the pain. The two henchmen had run away, laughing, carrying on. There were even more drunk then KC, obviously full of liquid courage. I heard KC sick, twisted laugh in the distant, full of pain.

And then I heard car doors slam, the starting of an engine, and the screech of tires.

I was alone.

I was bleeding, and I was alone.

I started to scream.


	17. Chapter 17

CLARE'S P.O.V.

I was nervous that whole night. I don't think I even slept an hour that whole night. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about what KC had said- "Not for long."

What did he mean, "Not for long"? Was he going to try to break me and Eli up? I obviously couldn't let that happen, and dismissed the juvenile thought from my head, trying to think about something else. Like this weekend, and how Eli had agreed to come to my church's youth group picnic. Or the fact that I had completed my English assignment last night; and now had the whole weekend to enjoy. I absentmindedly dwindled in my room, straightening up my otherwise tidy room. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I decided to call Eli, as I hadn't talked to him last night.

_Hey, you reached me. If you don't know who I am, you probably shouldn't have called in the first place. Leave your name and number, and if I like you, I might get back to you. But don't get your hopes up. __**BEEP.**_

Straight to voicemail. I shrugged deciding not to leave a message and went downstairs to find my dad sitting and drinking coffee at the dining room table, and my mother, in the living room watching the news. It made me wonder what the point of being married was if you didn't even want to be together. I sighed quietly to myself, and made myself a bagel, chatting with my dad about the book he was reading currently, and the rumored triple-digit weather coming up within the next couple weeks. I found it strange, as it neared one o'clock that Eli still hadn't called. He usually called me in the afternoon to hang out, and then in the evening to talk. And judging by the fact that he hadn't done either in a while, I was a little perplexed- but not wanting to see like a crazy, obsessive girlfriend, I let it go- saying that once he saw that he had missed my call, he'd certainly call back.

The day dragged on, slowly but surely. My mother talked about the youth group picnic tomorrow, and I helped her make prepare pasta salad for it. My father took me the used book store, and we spent nearly an hour there. But Eli still hadn't called. I decided to text him, maybe seeing less obsessive.

**Hey Eli, could you maybe meet me at the Dot? **

My dad agreed to let me walk to the Dot, and we said our goodbyes. It was a good ten minutes walking from the used book store, but I was fine. I suppose I needed time to think.

_Everything's going to be fine. _I thought to myself. _Clare, you're just a big worry-wart. Eli's fine and you've got nothing to be all flustered about. _

But as I reached the Dot, I knew that I was wrong.

The alley next to the Dot were lined with police men, crime tape, and bystanders all trying to sneak a peek inside, to see what was going on. I saw Peter, a friend and ex-boyfriend of Darcy, who happened to work at the Dot near the front of the line, talking to an officer. I walked up to him, hoping to get the story from him. I didn't have a very good feeling about this, but I knew Peter would put my worries to rest. He just had to.

"… And then Spinner- yeah, he's like the part-owner, came and drove him to the hospital. I stayed and closed things up." Peter said, kind of shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you, son." The police officer said, and strode away, to talk to anyone else who thought they might know what had gone on.

"Peter!" I called, running up to him. "What's-?" I began to ask him, but stopped as he looked down at the ground, then up at the sky.

"W-w-what's going on?" I finally got out, trying to catch his eye.

Peter finally looked at me, hands in his pocket, his Dot t-shirt clinging to him loosely.

"It's that Eli kid that you're always hanging out with."

My stomach dropped.

No.

It couldn't be.

Seeing as how I couldn't speak, Peter continued. "He got stabbed last night. And he's… uh… he's um… not doing so hot, right now Clare."

I couldn't believe it.

It had to be KC. It had to have been.

I collapsed to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

ELI'S P.O.V.

I must have screamed until around ten o'clock. My throat was dry, and I'd lost so much blood. I tried to get it to stop, putting pressure on it. I think they got an artery or something? Who the fuck knows. All I know- is it hurt like hell.

One of the Dot workers came out, and screamed to the other. They both crowded around me, telling the other to call the police, and to call an ambulance. He ran out, and the other scooped me up into his arms, like I weighed nothing.

That must've been when I passed out.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

I woke up in the hospital what seemed to be the next morning. When it was, I really couldn't tell. The important thing was to me, I was awake. My dad and Vanessa sat with a sleeping Pete in their arms. Once they saw I was awake, all hell broke loose. Vanessa started to cry, and my dad called in the doctor, who kept asking me question after question. All I really wanted to do was sleep.

And see Clare.

Time passed, and the doctors left. My dad took Pete home to sleep, and Vanessa stayed with me. She sat in the chair, curled up in a ball in my dad's oversized sweatshirt and painter's jeans. In one of my rare awake periods, I saw her like that- and decided to let her sleep. Maybe I had underestimated Vanessa, and made her into a monster because she tried a little too hard sometimes. Because she wears $500 dollar jeans sometimes and belongs to a country club. But regardless of all this, I think she was a good person, maybe underneath all that.

I drifted in and out of conciseness for the next day and a half. Finally, I managed to stay awake for more than four hours, and they moved me from the ICU to the regular wards. Turned out I'd lost a lot more blood then I'd thought, but they told me I was doing well considering.

On the third day of my hospital stay, I hadn't seen Clare. I had hoped she would come see me, hoped she had cared enough. But then a thought struck me odd- maybe she didn't know what had happened. Maybe she didn't even know I was there? But on my fifth day of my hospital stay- she arrived with a flower in a vase and the two guys from the Dot.

"Hey Eli." She said, carrying in her flower, setting it on the nightstand. She looked so frail. So scared. I wanted to comfort her. Wanted her to come closer.

"Hey man." One of the guys said, the one who had called the ambulance and I had heard been called Peter before, "Just wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"Yeah dude." The other one said. "You had us kind of scared."

"I try." I said- chuckling. They cracked a smile, and glanced over at Clare, who was still standing alone next to the flower.

"Well, dude-" the one who had carried me, and I thought I had heard him called Spinner before,  
"my wife's waiting for me. But- I just wanted to check on you- you know- check it out."

Peter spoke up too, "Yeah, I got to jet to. See if I can mooch off Spinner's dinner." He chuckled, "I'd leave you and little Edwards over here alone." They both chuckled as they walked out the door, closing it behind them.

I moved delicately and slowly up on the bed until I was slightly sitting up in the upright position.

"Care to join me, little Edwards?" I smirked, using the name that Peter had referred to her as, and patted a spot on the bed. She stepped forward slowly, her bottom lip trembling. She perched on the edge of her bed, as far away from me as she could possibly muster, and finally spoke.

"I thought you said that you'd take care of it." She said, in an almost whisper.

My face dropped a little, the corners of my mouth pointing down. "I thought I could." I said back in the hushed tone that she had used.

She turned to me then, scooting closer and closer to me still until she almost sitting in my lap, and pierced me with her eyes, that were wet and glistening.

"Don't scare me like that, Elijah Goldsworthy every again." She said, her eyes locked on my eyes.

"I'll try, Ms. Edwards." I whispered back, and leaned in to kiss her.


	19. Chapter 19

CLARE'S P.O.V.

_Nearly a Month Later-_

Things were… not yet normal. But they rarely were in this town. Or this school. Or this lifetime, actually. Yes, things were not normal. But things were getting there. Slowly but surely- getting there.

That Friday evening was a cloud-covered night, almost dark, although it was hardly five. I wandered into the Dot, after chaining up my bike. I tried not to look down the alley, as I wasn't interested in reliving any of the stories I'd heard or the memories I had that had occurred there. I ordered my drink with a quick wave to Peter behind the counter, and sat down in our usual spot, waiting for him.

Eli wandered it, limping slightly- but getting better all the while. He ordered his straight-black coffee like any other day, and smiled when he saw me. We sat together like any old day, talking about English class, our friends, or any of the odd occurrences that had happened at dear ol' Degrassi today.

We kissed on the way home for a while, and everything was fine. Better then fine, even.

No. Things would never be normal. With KC and his henchman, all still in Degrassi as Eli wouldn't press charges, seeing him every day was not only hell for me, but torture for Eli. And on top of everything else that had stained Eli's life; you would think that things would never be normal again. And you would probably be right.

Because, life was Eli was never normal. But it's exactly what I needed. Because, life with Eli- was being with Eli. And I'd take that over normal any day.


End file.
